Marx
Marx is the main antagonist of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra as well as the final boss of the sub-game Milky Way Wishes, a minor villain in Kirby Mass Attack and makes a cameo in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is a psychopathic jester bent on ruling Pop Star through any means necessary. He's capable of splitting himself in half and even reversing the effects. History Marx is first seen as a cute and kind jester. He bounces on a multicolored ball and is friends with the pink hero: Kirby. Until one day he snapped. It is not known when Marx snapped but it is assumed it happened around the time Dark Matter attacked. Either way, it turned him into an evil psychopath bent on ruling Kirby's home planet, Pop Star. Marx then tricked the Sun and Moon into fighting and asked Kirby to go find the wish-granting mechanical comet, NOVA to set things right again. When Kirby summoned the comet, however, Marx knocked him out of the way and wished to control Pop Star. NOVA granted his wish and gave him the power necessary, causing two long green tentacles to spring out from him. Unfortunately for Marx, Kirby had recovered and flew inside NOVA and destroyed its nucleus. Marx, enraged, fought Kirby in a fierce battle but in the end Kirby triumphed and knocked him into NOVA, causing both of them to blow up. Marx Soul Marx Soul is a powerful, modified form of Marx and the true final boss of Kirby Super Star Ultra. Although Marx nearly died after the fight with Kirby, his body fused with some of NOVA's remains, giving him new, souped up powers, though also making him highly unstable due to the massive energy absorption. After being resurrected, Marx Soul flies down to Pop Star to fight Kirby one last time. After being defeated this time, he screams as he splits in half and explodes. Personality Although Marx acts nice and has a bit of a playful persona, inside he is evil and wicked. When a plan does not go as planned, he gets angered and will attempt at anything in order to make it the right way again. Marx is incredibly intelligent as he was able to trick the sun and moon into fighting. Attacks Marx has five attacks that follow a pattern at the beginning of the battle. # He starts out by teleporting around the arena erratically and shoots out four cutter blades immediately. # He then flies up, going off the screen, and drops seeds that grow into vines. After the vines grow, an electrified shadow follows Kirby around the floor. After a few seconds, Marx emerges from the shadow and flies off the screen, attempting to ram into Kirby. # He then appears on the side of the screen, glows blue, and shoots a stream of arrows at Kirby. # Marx flies off and then reappears soon after and spits a ball at the ground, which turns into two ice balls that slide across the floor upon landing on the ground. # Finally, Marx glows, then spits out a giant horizontal beam. Then repeats. After taking enough damage, his pattern will become random and unpredictable. He will also split in half, revealing his signature move- the black hole. Kirby suffers very heavy damage if he gets sucked into the black hole. These are the powers that were given to Marx from NOVA. # In the Marx soul battle, Marx uses many more moves like splitting himself in half and creating paint that is spat across the whole battle field. And splitting in half creating two spheres that go across the screen doing massive damage. Marx keeps on attacking randomly until he is finally defeated by Kirby. Until he is defeated by Kirby, he seems that he will have endless power until he is finished off. Quotes *"Hey Hey Hey!" *"Well, I want to control Pop Star!" *"I must be going now." *"Can you make peace between the sun and the moon?" *"It was all according to my perfect little plan!" *"But first, there is something we must do." *"I got the sun and moon to fight and I got you to go into space." *"Now I can cause all this mischief." Trivia *When Marx uses his black hole attack it will normally deplete a fourth of Kirby's energy, meaning that Kirby will be killed by the attack if he has less than a fourth of health remaining. When Marx is in his "soul" form then the attack will take away half of a full health bar. *Marx makes a small cameo in the audience of the 100% clear bonus video next to Magolor in both Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Adventure Wii. *Marx's strongest attacks always have to do with splitting himself in half. *Marx is seen in other games as well, but not as a boss. He is in an art picture in Kirby: Squeak Squad, if you collect all pieces of the art he's on the bottom right. *The regular Marx appears in part of the blooper reel in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When he is about to tell Kirby how to stop the Sun and the Moon from fighting, he slips on his ball and lands on the ground. *Marx may be named after philosopher Karl Marx. *Marx may have known another Kirby villain, Magolor. *Marx may have been possessed by Dark Matter in the invasion. Category:Spoilers Category:Video Game VillainsCategory:Pure EvilCategory:Kirby Villains Category:Trickster Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Contradictory Category:Mastermind Category:Game Changer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Creation Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Inconclusive Category:Control Freaks Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes